


Knot Gonna Hurt Me

by leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Scenting, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid





	Knot Gonna Hurt Me

“I don’t want to hurt you, ‘mega.” was Sam’s excuse every time you tried initiating sex. At over 6 feet 4 inches you understood that Sam was not a small man. Everything about him was above average. From his feet to his hands, he dwarfed you in comparison. The much older Alpha had held himself back for months, waiting for you to be of age, at first, and now that you were 21 his excuse was his size.

“You won’t hurt me, Sam. Please, Alpha. My body was made to take you fully. To wrap around you in warm, wet velvet and let you lose yourself in true bliss. My body was made to receive and birth your pups. Sam, I’m your Omega. Let my body accept you.” You sat atop him, your legs  bend, knees pressing in around his waist as he laid back against the headboard of your shared bed. Raking your fingers through the hair along the back of his neck, you leaned forward to scent him, breathing in his woodsy musk and nuzzling into his ear. “I was built for you, Alpha.”

Sam’s hands remained on your waist, his thumbs rubbing under your shirt as he too breathed you in.

Your scent had been intoxicating to Sam from the moment he met you at your university coffee cart. Over the smell of dark roast and sugar came your floral smell, lilies and sage, enveloping his senses and driving him to ask you out. Months later, your scent still drove him wild and hearing you beg for his cock, it only made his will to stay strong waver that much more.

His lips brushed your neck and you tilted to the side, giving him room to press patterns over your throat, your fingers tangling in his hair and grinding against the bulge that was starting to form.

If you could keep him going, get him turned on enough, maybe you could get him to break.

“Please, Sam. I need you. I need my Alpha.” Your mewls and your scent had Sam growling lowly to control himself. “I need to feel how big you are, Alpha. Feel your knot inside me. Be my one and only, Alpha. Give your knot to me.”

Sam’s willpower dwindled until he could not longer resist, his hands grabbing for the sides of your face and crashing his lips down onto yours. Fueling his lust for you and nipping at your bottom lip as you moaned lewdly into the kiss.

“Sam,” you breathed, running your hands down his chest as you popped open the buttons on his shirt. Revealing the hard lines of his chest, grey hair sprouting from the middle and turning you on more as you freed him from his flannel.

Lips, teeth and tongue rained wild as you gyrated in Sam’s lap, his length at full mass and straining against the fabric of his sleep pants. Your hands wandered into his lap, finding the head trying desperately to escape the waistband and wrapped your hands around the forearm thick appendage.

“Jesus,” you panted, Sam’s mouth having released yours only to suck greedily at your throat. “You’re bigger than I thought.”

Sam moved away, reaching between your bodies and stopping the slow stroking you’d been doing against the head of his dick with your thumbs.

“I told you, Y/N, I’m too big. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Sam,” you gazed into his hazel eyes, picking out the blues and greens that were littered with gold. “You might be big but I can handle it. I’m made to give birth to pups. Those are a lot bigger than a penis.”

His face twitched with a smile, dimples popping as he nodded slowly. “You’re right. I know you are. I just-I can’t hurt you like that. I can’t hurt you. I won’t.”

With both hands, you cupped his stubbled cheeks, cradling his face and smiling with compassion. “You won’t hurt me. Not if we go slow and you treat me with all the love I know you carry with you in your heart.” You lowered a hand to cover his heart, feeling it beat rapidly for you.

A peak of Sam’s tongue wet his lips as he studied your face. Carving out the image of you still intact as his hands came to rest against the curve of your hips, sliding languidly under the hem of your tee and pulling it up and over your head.

The cool air in your shared bedroom hit your bare skin, your braless breasts coming into view, nipples hardening as a shiver ran down your spine.

“Beautiful,” he breathed as he took his fill of your naked chest for the first time. Sam had been so adamant about not going farther that kissing and now, for a brief moment, he forgot why he had ever hesitated.

His mouth landed on your chest, above where your heart beat and you relaxed into his arms as he peppered your skin with kisses. Warm, wet open mouth kisses that turned to licks as he circled your nipples, one at a time until they were stiff peaks of pleasure.

“Sam,” you gasped as he sucked one hard bud into his mouth, ravaging it as you tugged at his long locks, pleasure tingling between your thighs as you arched farther into his mouth.

Two wide hands traced the curve of your hips and found spaces to press firmly along your back, holding you tightly as Sam let go of your breast long enough to rock you backwards. His long body forcing you onto your back away from the pillows and stealing your breath as he nipped at the underside of your jaw.

“I’ve wanted you for so long, Omega.” His words tickled your neck as he breathed in your scent again, brushing his pink lips against your skin as you rolled your pelvis up towards his.

He huffed and you danced your fingers down to his shoulders and around to his back, tracing the lean muscle down until you felt the edge of his waistband.

“Keep going, Alpha.”

Sam pulled himself away, sitting up on his knees and reaching under your arms to reposition you on the bed. A soft yelp of surprise leaving your lips as he pushed you up the bed until you were near the foot.

“We do this slow.”

You nodded, wiggling slightly and grinning so wide your face was starting to hurt.

“Such an eager little ‘mega,” he replied as he hooked his fingers into the sides of your pants, pulling them, along with your underwear down and off your legs.

Heat coursed through your body, Sam’s intense gaze taking in every inch of your naked form until he was certain he’d had his fill, for now.

“Pretty Omega,” he murmured before leaning down and capturing your lips again, his tongue sliding between your teeth and dancing with your tongue until you were a writhing mess below him.

With a cocky little smirk, Sam started his trek down your frame, pressing his damp lips to your skin and leaving marks under your breasts and along your hip bone as he curled up between your legs.

Quick pants of nerves left you almost breathless as you took in every tingling sensation along your body and jumping slightly as Sam’s breath met your core.

He looked up, startled by your reaction. “Are you okay? We can stop.”

“Oh god no, do not stop. I’m just nervous, I guess.”

With a smile and a gentle kiss to your inner left thigh, Sam reassured you. “Don’t be nervous, Omega. I’m going to do everything I can to make you feel good.”

Taking a deep breath and flashing a grin down to your mate, you settled back and let the sensation of Sam’s arms slipping under your thighs and pulling you up towards his mouth wash over you.

He started out with just a simple kiss to your folds, waiting a beat before licking a strip, once, then twice to get you used to the feeling before moving on. His tongue pushing between your lips to taste your arousal already coating your entrance. The path he took followed up to your clit, circling it leisurely as you panted in newfound pleasure.

Licking you softly, Sam hummed to himself as he finally got the taste of his Omega on his tongue. “You taste amazing, Y/N.” His words vibrated against your body and you jerked upwards towards his mouth making Sam laugh. “Patience, beautiful.”

He started to lav your pussy with his wide tongue, licking into your core and getting you ready for the fingers he planned to open you up with. His right hand moving from around your thigh and between your legs as he flicked the wet muscle in his mouth against your bundle of nerves.

The slow stretch of a long digit overcame you as Sam sank his middle finger into your center, moving it in and out and listening to your whimpers of pleasure along with the slick squish of your greedy cunt.

One finger became two and you arched your back as Sam sucked at your clit, searching for the spot he knew was inside you.

“Alpha,” you keened as he located the raised patch, the urge to roll your hips, to grind down against Sam’s face taking over.

He grinned into your cunt, swirling his tongue as he pumped his fingers, needing you to be wet enough to take another finger before he could even try to force his erection inside you.

Slick dripped onto the sheet below you and you mewled for more until Sam relented. Sliding a third finger inside and working you open. The stretch of your walls felt amazing and you were eagerly gyrating against his fingers, searching for the release you could feel burning in your core.

With a twist of his wrist and a well placed lick to your swollen nub and Sam had you flying over the edge of a cliff you never knew could be so deep. Your body clenching and writhing as stars danced in front of your vision, slick pouring from your body as Sam pumped his fingers in and out of you frantically.

A whimper left you as you collapsed like a used rag on the bed and Sam spread gentle kisses over your thighs and lower belly as he withdrew his soaked digits.

“You are amazing, Y/N.”

“Mmm, no. You’re amazing,” you mumbled, reaching almost blindly for your mate and pulling him up your body. Capturing his lips with your, you licked your flavor from his tongue as you felt down his spine until you reached the band of his sweats. “Pants, off,” you breathed as you took his bottom lip between your teeth and pulled.

Pulling away with a grunt, Sam stared down at you a moment before hopping off the bed and hooking his thumbs into the band.

“You’re sure about this?”

Sitting up, you braced yourself on your hands, smiling softly at your Alpha before replying. “Yes, Sam. I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. Please, Alpha?”

Your question hung in the air before Sam nodded. He tipped his chin up towards the pillows, silently directing you towards the head of the bed to get comfortable as he rid himself of his last bits of clothing.

His cock sprang free, thick and heavy, the knot at the base still loose and waiting for you to be snuggly fit around him.

“I’m okay, Sam. Come here.”

Sam took a few deep breaths, his fist closing around his length and squeezing it before he climbed back into your bed. He covered you like a blanket, fitting between your spread legs as his cock weighed heavy on your thigh.

You took his face in your hands, smiling with love up at his apprehensive eyes. “You aren’t going to hurt me. You’re my Alpha and you’ll never hurt me.” Your words were absolute and Sam gave a shy grin at your confidence.

Reaching between your bodies, Sam, pressed the bulbous head of his cock down, slipping between your folds and making you hum as he rubbed over your sensitive clit. Slow as he could, he pushed the tip into your entrance, waiting for you to cry out in pain as he sank into you as far as your body would allow him.

It was a tight fit but your body was made for this moment and you relished in the stretch your walls made around his huge member.

He was as still as a statue, barely breathing and you almost laughed at his knit brow of seriousness.

“Sam, Alpha, I’m okay. I’m great actually.” You clenched your walls around him, pleasure spreading through you both at the act, Sam giving a shiver above you.

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, Sam.” Wrapping your arms and legs around Sam’s torso, you grinned widely. “Fuck me, Alpha.”

With a lick of his lips, Sam pulled out slowly only to push back in, his thrusts slow going as your mouth fell open in an ‘O’ of bliss.

The shockwaves of ecstasy were immeasurable to anything you’d felt before and you dug your heels into Sam’s backside, urging him further, to feel him slotting himself inside you again and again.

“More, Alpha. I won’t break, please.”

Sam’s jaw was tight with holding back and sweat ran along his brow as he thrust evely. But his resolve started to crumble and he dropped his face into the crook of your neck, his pace speeding up until the sounds of skin on skin slapping together bounced off the brick walls of your room.

“Yes, Alpha, yes.”

“I know I shouldn’t,” he groaned next to your ear, “but I want to knot you and lay my claim, right here.” His lips fell to the juncture of your shoulder and neck, a bruising kiss marking your skin.

Dragging your nails down his back, you pressed yourself as close to Sam as you could, rutting your hips up into him and feeling his knot swell and catch with each pass.

“Do it, Alpha. Claim me tonight. Let me feel your knot.” You felt like you were begging, the Omega that you were needing him to do exactly what you were both meant to do. “Breed me, Sam.”

His knot popped suddenly, triggered by your words as he became locked inside your body, twitching out a sea of his release, filling your belly with warmth as he reached between your bodies and fingered your clit until you clamped down around him.

Feeling your walls spasm around him, Sam licked at your throat and opened his mouth, biting down hard enough to break the skin and mark you as his mate for the rest of your lives.

The pleasure it sparked rolling through you like thunder, the lightning striking and making you writhe beneath him until he let go.

“So pretty with my claim,” he murmured, kissing and licking at the slightly bleeding wound.

“Alpha,” you breathed, feeling exhaustion fill your body and soul until you could hardly keep your eyes open.

“I’m here, Omega.” Adjusting himself to hold you tightly, Sam rolled until you were settled snugly on his chest, his hand reaching out and finding a blanket to cover you both with as he remained inside you. “Just rest, Y/N. Just rest.”


End file.
